disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan's Flight
Disneyland= |-|Magic Kingdom= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Disneyland Paris= |-|Shanghai Disneyland= }} Peter Pan's Flight is a suspended dark ride at Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Park (Paris), and Shanghai Disneyland. Located in Fantasyland, it is one of the few remaining attractions that was operational on Disneyland's opening day in 1955. Its story, music, staging, and artwork are based on Walt Disney's Peter Pan, the animated film version of the classic Peter Pan story by J.M. Barrie. A fifth incarnation of this attraction is also featured in Shanghai Disneyland's Fantasyland, utilizing an entirely new ride system. Attraction Premise *Sail high into the moonlit sky with Peter Pan. Board a colorful galleon and, with the help of some pixie dust, embark on a high-flying adventure, passing many of the unforgettable settings and scenes made famous in Disney’s animated film, Peter Pan. *Journey to the Darling children's nursery and behold the first meeting of Wendy, Michael, John... and Peter Pan. Sail through the nighttime sky over London, where famous sites like Big Ben and Tower Bridge mingle with a confection of glittering lights. Then, descend into Neverland, home to volcanic peaks and sparkling waterfalls. *Once there, glimpse the Lost Boys and Mermaid Lagoon and sail past Skull Rock. Swoop into Pirate's Cove, home to an enormous pirate ship, and behold Peter Pan in a swashbuckling duel with Captain Hook. Finally, make your way back to London, leaving a defeated Captain Hook far behind. History The original intent of the attraction was for guests to fly through the ride as if they were Peter Pan. Audiences did not quite grasp this concept and were left wondering why Peter Pan was not in the Peter Pan attraction. The Walt Disney World version of the ride, which opened in 1971, expanded on the original Disneyland attraction. While the overall theme and format of the ride was consistent with the original in California, the Magic Kingdom ride, as with the other dark rides, would feature its characters in Audio-Animatronics style. In 1983, Disneyland's Fantasyland was in a phase of major overhaul. Some of Fantasyland's rides were relocated to make way for expanded versions of existing dark rides, as well as the addition of a new one. The posh redo of Fantasyland now resembled a rustic European village in the Alps, rather than a medieval fair. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride and Snow White's Scary Adventures moved their respective loading areas and partial murals indoors. Peter Pan's Flight continued to feature a colorful mural which depicted the characters from the film. During this renovation, the original Pirate Ship Restaurant and Skull Rock were closed permanently and removed. The riggings, lanterns, and other props from the restaurant were added to Peter Pan's Flight. An Audio-Animatronic Peter Pan was added to the ride. Attraction Disneyland Original version (1955 - 1982) The original ride featured the ride vehicles flying through scenes of the nursery, over London, onward to Neverland, and finally through Skull Rock, where riders saw Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Giant Octopus, Fish Color 3, The Lost Boys camp, Princess Tiger Lily, and the Crocodile before unloading. The exterior of the attraction had a medieval design and the queue was outside. Expanded version (1983 - 2015) Departing from the station, but before entering the actual ride building, guests fly over the rooftops of London. The new version of the ride includes Audio-Animatronic versions of the characters, like at the Magic Kingdom in Florida. As part of the new remodel, scenes from the Florida ride were added to Disneyland, including the pirate ship deck where Peter and Hook duel on the tip of the ship's bowsprit (at the Magic Kingdom Peter and Hook duel on the ship's mainsail). Few scenes are identical between the two versions(such as the London scene in Florida being much more detailed, three-dimensional and realistic, the Neverland scene in Florida omitting the rainbow and stars and the final scene having only a crow perched on Skull Rock and Tick-Tock appearing twice), but they are very similar nonetheless. The new Disneyland ride opened as part of New Fantasyland on May 25, 1983. After winding through the queue, guests board a three-passenger miniature galleon, which is suspended from a track on the ceiling above to enhance the sensation of flying through the air. The ship leaves the load area and winds through the Darlings' nursery, passing Nana the Nursemaid next to some toy blocks which spell "D1SN3Y" when read backwards. Wendy, Michael, and John Darling are on the bed and Peter Pan's shadow is on the wall. Guests hear Peter Pan saying, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!"(in Florida, the audio is,"And off we go! Off to Neverland!") At this point, the ship flies out the nursery window and over moonlit London. Lights twinkle all around. Below guests are miniature versions of some of London's famous landmarks, including St. Paul's Cathedral, Big Ben, the Tower Bridge, and the River Thames. Then, going past "the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning," the flying ships reach Neverland, where guests pass some of its landmarks, including the Indian village, a glowing volcano, The Lost Boys camp, Mermaid Lagoon and Skull Rock. It is here that guests encounter some of Neverland's most famous residents, including Princess Tiger Lily, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, and Peter's arch rival, Captain Hook, in addition to Peter and the Darlings. 2015 update On February 2, 2015 the attraction closed for refurbishment. It was originally scheduled to reopen on May 21, 2015, but was later pushed back to July 1, 2015. New animatronics of Wendy, John, and Michael now fly above John's bed in the Nursery (previously John and Michael were sitting in John's bed, with Wendy sitting on a chair next to them). New special effects were also added to the London and Neverland scenes.VIDEO: Peter Pan’s Flight at Disneyland reopens with new special effects and more pixie dust Retrieved July 8, 2015 Magic Kingdom The load/unload area features Omnimover-style moving ramps, like those found at the Haunted Mansion, to allow for a smoother flow of traffic and the lap bars in the ship vehicles are padded on top. The scenes in the ride are on a larger scale and feature Audio-Animatronic figures. Upon entering the very beginning of the nursery, a play tea party featuring two famous American toys, Raggedy Ann and Andy, can be seen. The Lost Boys camp and Mermaid Lagoon are now a part of the Never Land scene. Also, Hook's 48-foot pirate ship is included, complete with deck, masts, sails, and rigging. Guests see Hook and Peter engaged in hand-to-hand combat on the mainsail, while the boys are lashed to the mast and Wendy is about to walk the plank. Then, guests see Peter and the Darlings posed victoriously on the ship, poised to sail into the sky, back to London. Disney's Fastpass is also available. In 2014, this version was upgraded to include an updated indoor queue, wherein the old washrooms were removed, the new queue starts by entering into a corridor with interactive murals, it then leads you into the Darling family residence, with a special emphasis on the nursery. This new queue has an extremely high attention to detail.Peter Pan’s Flight debuts new themed queue taking Walt Disney World guests through the Darlings’ house Retrieved July 8, 2015 If you look very carefully, there are suitcases and shopping bags on and near Wendy's bed, revealing that the Darlings went on vacation to Paris, France. Tokyo Disneyland Original version (1983 - 2015) Peter Pan's Flight at Tokyo Disneyland in Tokyo Disneyland is nearly identical to the Walt Disney World version. 2016 Update In Early 2016, Peter Pan's Flight was renovated to include new digital effects throughout the attraction. A new Neverland scene was added, where guests now fly over the island of Neverland at nighttime, before flying past the Lost Boys, the Mermaids & the Indians. Disneyland Paris Peter Pan's Flight at Disneyland Park in Disneyland Paris is nearly identical to the expanded Disneyland version, but is 3 minutes long, while the other versions are about 2:30 minutes long.The mermaid lagoon scene is placed in another area too. It also has the largest capacity per boat, with at least four guests riding compared to 2 or 3. The transport system was manufactured by Intamin. Trivia * A hidden Mickey is located at the beginning of the ride. When the ship ascends, the shape of Mickey's head, formed by three cookies, can be seen below to the right. * Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid ''can be seen in the Mermaid Lagoon area in the Walt Disney World version. Gallery Shanghai Peter Pan.png|Concept Art in Shanghai 220px-PeterPansFlightAttractionPoster.jpg|Attraction Poster See also * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Alice in Wonderland (Disneyland attraction) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh References Category:Peter Pan Category:Dark rides Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms